squadtdfandomcom-20200214-history
Squadtd Wiki
Official Associations Squadron Tower Defense was created by tsjnsn and currently maintained by kelson. Lisk is credited for creating the Warcraft III map Legion TD, which this game is heavily based off of. Official Website and Forum at - Reddit and Discord The wiki pages underneath are out of data and should not be followed. A more updated version can be found here, on reddit. The wiki below remains as it was is for archival purposes. Most of the information should still be valid, but it cannot be expected to work in all of your games. Overview Squadron Tower Defense (Squad TD) is a 1-8 player Starcraft II custom map focused around building defences and resource management. Up to two teams of players defend against 31+ waves of creep and while keeping the Security System alive. The game ends when the oppositing team's Security System is destroyed. An additional game mode is currently under development that would allow players to play solo in a FFA game mode. The waves of creep are spawned each round at warp points (one for each player's lane). Players build towers which, when the combat round begins, morph to fighters and fight the wave. Fighters are AI controlled. Should a creep pass a lane, they will travel directly to the Security System which is the objective of keeping alive. Fighters that clear their wave access the warp points to teleport in the Security System Area to defend any leaks. The Security System is played controlled by the first player to select it and can be commanded to take action. Workers gather gas which may be used to send units to attack the opposing team, upgrade the Security System or upgrade supply limit. Sending fighter spawns or upgrading security system increases income, which is cumulative throughout the game. The player's income value is awarded in minerals at the end of each round. Players choose their builder at the start of the game and continue with it throughout the game, with the exception of Chaos Mode games. Squadron Tower Defence is a strategic game where players should have knowledge of what each tower delivers and tactical decisions that can harm the opposition. Getting Started At the very start of the game (after the loading screen), you see a user interface that allows you to pick which race you want to play. Every beginner or prestiged has the only option of Random Builder. This is to mainly to have players try different builders and understand how each builder works. Arcade Mode may be initiated which unlocks all builders to allow a player to have the complete experience of Squadron Tower Defence without the hassle to gain levels. New builders are unlocked at certain levels. The starting screen in addition to builder selection has game modes that either decide how you play (Chaos/Classic) or impacts on your strategies (Gas Cap/Reflex). You can already chat with the other people in the game (just like in normal Starcraft 2). After the start of the game, you can view details of the current game and some statistics on the Masterboard. The towers are determined by your builder with the exception of Custom which is determined by the player themself. Players then preceed to either build a tower for defence or worker for gas. Each tower has certain attributes for their armour and weapons and are such weak against certain waves of creeps. Creeps also have specific atrributes and easier killed with some towers while are more harmful against other towers. Each tower has the ability to Sell Tower which refunds 50% or 100% during the same wave it was built if it is a base tower. Creeps that break through a players lane and preceed to assault the Security System but may be stopped by another player who successfully defeated their wave. Should the remaining players' fighters not reach the Security System in time or the entire team fails and leaks than the Security System may defend itself as a final resort. For every leak or creep let through by a player, they suffer a penalty of the Killem trigger. Killem trigger temporarily slows down a worker per leak. The Security System may be upgraded by each corresponding team member and can be controlled. As such, a player who knows how to use the security system is preferred to defend. The Security System killing creeps instead of towers suffers the penalty of Hourglass trigger. Hourglass transfers the kill rewards of the creeps made by the Security System to the opposition. Strategy There are 3 general current strategies in the game *'Defense': All minerals are spent on towers. Players gain enough kill income to defend all waves. However going against players who send fighters results in a very strong early game (rounds 1-12), but a much weaker mid & late game (round 15+). *Hybrid: This style refers to the balancing of defense and economy. The player sacrifices some defense to build Workers. Generally weak early game, strong mid-late game. *'Defense/Economy': The strongest and only playstyle due to recent patches. One player focuses more on economy (Workers and Worker speed upgrades) while the other player defends the waves for both players. It sends hard units to the other team, however it's also more succeptable to strong sends. Aura units, such as Immortals, Goliaths, and Megazerglings are more effective as they cover double the units. If the defense fails, it's much harder to recover than playing a hybrid style. Previous playstyles *Boosted Economy: Requires a team to cover the leaks. Players have their towers gain kill income then sell all their towers or stop building. Then they build only workers. As the player doesn't actually bother to defend, they increase their income fastest. Has since been all but nullified by Killem's default status as of version 1.35. Mode Selection At the builder select screen, you also have the choice of picking which modes you'd prefer to play. There are a total of 8 selectable modes currently in the game, of which all* need a majority vote to pass (5/8, 4/7, etc). *Arcade mode is the only one which doesn't require a majority vote Armor and Damage Types Paying attention to the Armor and Damage types of your army and the upcoming waves can help quite a bit in determining when you can take chances with your build. It's the proverbial rock, paper, scissors formula. List of Builders Each builder has a specific set of tower options and a unique ability (with the exception of Custom). Each Builder is unlocked by a player's level with the exception of Random and Custom. *Random Builder :: No level requirement. Randomly chooses a builder. Default option first time playing. *NATURE Builder : :: Requires level 5. *Elemental Builder :: Requires level 10. High damage, low health. The glass cannon. (Strong early game and late game) *Beast Builder :: Requires level 15. Low damage, high health. Strong buffs and debuffs are their strengths. (Strong Early game and mid game) *Shadow Builder :: Requires level 20. *Mechanical Builder :: Requires level 25. *Celestial Builder :: Requires level 30. *Ghost Builder :: Requires level 35. Evasive race with strong damage. A couple towers with debuffs. Towers generally consist of meatshield melee towers and ability generated range units. (Strong mid game and late game) *Ancient Builder :: Requires Prestige 1. *Automaton Builder :: Requires Prestige 2. *Soul Builder :: Requires Prestige 2. *Sylphy Builder :: Requires Prestige 2. *Custom Builder :: Custom builder requires Prestige 1. Custom Builder allows the player to replace a tier option with an tower of the same from an already unlocked builder, whilst maintaining a defined value limit. Custom's range of towers and versatility is thus dependent on the player's level and choice of towers. *Random Custom Builder :: Requires Prestige 5. *Chaos Builder :: Requires Prestige 10 and Level 40+. Resources :Squadron TD Reddit : Template Builders Community designed builders. Unofficial Latest activity Category:Browse Category:background Category:Main Page